Lash (Inhuman) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Some Giant Freak | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly the Lor Tribe | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Orollan, Greenland | Gender = Male | Height = 7'6" | Weight = 440 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Lor | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Self-declared monarch, High Priest of Orollan | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to the Terrigen Mist | PlaceOfBirth = Orrolan, Greenland | Creators = Matt Fraction; Charles Soule; Joe Madureira | First = Inhuman #1 | Death = Black Bolt #11 | Quotation = The Terrigen has judged her and found her wanting. | Speaker = Lash | QuoteSource = Inhuman Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = .]] Early Life Born in the hidden Inhuman city of Orollan, Greenland, Lash was one of the few chosen among his generation to receive the gift of Terrigenesis, an honor he believed not every member of his race was due. When King Black Bolt activated a Terrigen Bomb above New York City, flooding Earth's atmosphere with Terrigen Mist and awakening the powers of latent Inhuman descendants unknowingly living among humanity, Lash embarked on a crusade to find all the individuals affected, and judge for himself whether they were worthy to live with their new abilities. Nuhumans Making his way to Illinois, he encountered a Nuhuman named Dante, whom he attempted to persuade to join him. After recruiting another Nuhuman named Jason in Minnesota, Lash teleported to Orollan, where he explained to Jason the origin of his new-found powers, and introduced him to other recruits. At the advice of Lineage, a group of Inhumans from New Attilan teleported to the city looking to capture Lash. He urged his recruits to fight them, claiming their lives were in danger. As the battle developed, Lash was incapacitated by Gorgon, and ultimately apprehended by Queen Medusa. Medusa and the Nuhumans later left Orollan, warning Lash to stay away from her path were he not to help her. The Tribe Lash later assembled a group known as the Tribe to continue his mission on behalf of Inhuman supremacy. He came into conflict with the New Warriors after two of his subordinates kidnapped one of their members, an Inhuman named Haechi, and brought him to Jakarta. After the New Warriors proved to be formidable opponents and Haechi refused to join the Tribe, Lash decided to teleport back to Orollan. Lash later interrupted a fight between the Invaders and a group of Neo-Nazis that took place in Germany to recruit two Invaders that had recently become Nuhumans, Iron Cross and Toro. Lash detected that the leader of the Neo-Nazi group, Uber Alles, was a Nuhuman too, and tried to recruit him as well. The Inhuman Royal Family arrived to thwart Lash's plan, forcing him to flee, but not before being able to recruit Uber Alles, while Iron Cross and Toro refused his offer without reservations. Lash later found out from Maximus that Iron Man had abducted Ulysses Cain and considered it to be an act of war. In response Lash and the Tribe destroyed Stark Manufacturing Facility SZ-4 near Zurich, Switzerland on behalf of Inhumans everywhere in order to force Queen Medusa's hand. After a confrontation with Medusa and the Ultimates, Medusa had Lockjaw teleport Lash and his group to the Triskelion where they were taken in custody. Lash later escaped custody at unknown period of time. When he learned that the former Inhuman king Black Bolt had returned to Earth and wasn't as powerful as he once was, he and his Tribe attacked him. When Black Bolt put up more of a fight than anticipated, Lash decided to take Black Bolt's new friend Blinky hostage in to lure Black Bolt into a trap. When Black Bolt arrived in Lash's hideout in Orollon, Lash forced Black Bolt to become his prisoner to ensure Blinky's safety. Lash then revealed to Black Bolt that he planned to use his Terrigen-enhanced blood to create a T-Bomb of his own to create new Inhumans all over the world. Before Lash could carry out his plan, the ancient Inhuman the Jailer revealed himself from within Blinky and went on the attack. Lash wasn't afraid of the Jailer, even after he killed one of his followers. Lash's arrogance cost him as the Jailer easily killed him by feeding off his mental energy. | Powers = Energy Conversion: Lash can convert energy from various sources and subsequently emit it from his palms. His powers are capable of disintegrating a living being. *'Energy Absorption': He can draw the necessary force needed to convert said energy into another energy form for him to use. *'Energy Manipulation': Lash has shown he can control whatever energy he happens to have on hand at the time for a variety of effects beyond just disintegration blasts. **'Energy Shield' Teleportation: Lash seems to have an undefined ability to port from place to place either through the city of Orollan or by himself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lash admired Spider-Man for his outsider status, but found him less interesting once he joined the Avengers. Any admiration he held for the Web-Head was seeming lost after his battle with Spider-Man's successor, who Lash mistook for the original. | Links = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Disintegration Category:Teleporters Category:Orollan Monarchs Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field